shippingfandomcom-20200213-history
The Hunger Games
Wiki }} The Hunger Games is a book and movie franchise. Plot The Hunger Games Each year, for 74 years, the Hunger Games have taken place, forcing 24 children from 12 districts between the ages of 12-18 to kill each other as punishment for the rebellion initiated by District 13. This year seems no different for Katniss Everdeen, until her younger sister, Prim, is called to participate. She takes her sister's place as tribute to save her sister from certain death. Katniss will do anything to survive, even if she may have to go against her own moral standards. But when a fellow tribute reveals his affection for her and another begins to act like and remind her of her sister, it becomes harder and harder to figure out how to survive without killing those closest to her. Catching Fire Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark both survived the Hunger Games. Both returned home wanting and expecting a somewhat peaceful future. But the Capitol is angry. The Capitol wants revenge. When rumors of a rebellion that she started reach Katniss' ears, everything changes. Now, as Peeta and Katniss are forced to visit the districts on the mandatory Victory Tour, everything can and will go wrong—if Katniss and Peeta cannot pull off their act as two madly-in-love teenagers. If they fail, both their families and their entire district could be in danger of President Snow's wrath. Mockingjay Katniss Everdeen, the "girl on fire", has survived, even though her home, District 12 has been destroyed. Gale has escaped to District 13. Katniss' family is safe. Peeta has been captured and tortured by the Capitol. District 13 does exist. There are rebels and there are leaders. A rebellion is unfolding and war is on the brink. Characters :Jennifer Lawrence as Katniss Everdeen :Josh Hustcherson as Peeta Mellark :Liam Hemsworth as Gale Hawthorne :Woody Harrelson as Haymitch Abernathy :Elizabeth Banks as Effie Trinket :Willow Shields as Primrose Everdeen :Donald Sutherland as Coriolanus Snow :Stanley Tucci as Caesar Flickerman :Lenny Kravitz as Cinna :NA as Madge Undersee :Amandla Stenberg as Rue :Dayo Okeniyi as Thresh :Alexander Ludwig as Cato Hadley :Isabells Fuhrman as Clove Kentwell :Jack Qaid as Marvel :Leven Rambin as Glimmer :Jacqueline Emerson as Foxface :Wes Bentley as Seneca Crane :Sam Clafin as Finnick Odair :Jena Malone as Johanna Mason :Jeffrey Wright as Beetee Latier :Meta Golding as Enobaria :Philip Seymor Hoffman as Plutarch Heavensbee :Steff Dawson as Annie Cresta :Lynn Cohen as Mags Flanagan :Amanda Plumer as Wiress :Julianne Moore as Alma Coin Ships Het :Catoniss — the ship between Cato Hadley and Katniss Everdeen :Clarvel — the ship between Clove Kentwell and Marvel :Clato — the ship between Clove Kentwell and Cato Hadley :Ciffie — the ship between Cinna and Effie :Cinniss — the ship between Cinna and Katniss Everdeen :Dariss — the ship between Katniss Everdeen and Darius :Everlark — the ship between Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Melark :Everthorne — the ship between Katniss Everdeen and Gale Hawthorne :Fannie — the ship between Finnick Odair and Annie Cresta :Finmags — the ship between Finnick Odair and Mags Flanagan :Gadge — the ship between Gale Hawthorne and Madge Undersee :Glarvel — the ship between Glimmer and Marvel :Glato — the ship between Glimmer and Cato Hadley :Hayffie — the ship between Haymitch Abernathy and Effie Trinket :Haysilee — the ship between Haymitch Abernathy and Maysilee Donner :Johale — the ship between Johanna Mason and Gale Hawthorne :Jonnick — the ship between Johanna Mason and Finnick Odair :Katmitch — the ship between Katniss Everdeen and Haymitch Abernathy :Kinnick — the ship between Katniss Everdeen and Finnick Odair :Peennie — the ship between Peeta Mellark and Annie Cresta :Porinna — the ship between Cinna and Portia :Prory — the ship between Primrose Everdeen and Rory Hawthorne :Ruory — the ship between Rue and Rory Hawthorne :Sneffie — the ship between Coriolanus Snow and Effie Trinket :Snoin — the ship between Coriolanus Snow and Alma Coin :Thrue — the ship between Thresh and Rue Slash :Cinnick — the ship between Cinna and Finnick Odair :Peegale — the ship between Peeta Mellark and Gale Hawthorne :Peenick — the ship between Peeta Mellark and Finnick Odair :Peeto — the ship between Peeta Mellark and Cato Hadley Femslash :Clovniss — the ship between Clove Kentwell and Katniss Everdeen :Foxniss — the ship between Foxface and Katniss Everdeen :Joniss — the ship between Johanna Mason and Katniss Everdeen :Madniss — the ship between Madge Undersee and Katniss Everdeen Fandom FAN FICTION : :The Hunger Games tag on FanFiction.Net List